The Last Battle
by Hyber Unknown
Summary: This is my own version of what actually happened during the final showdown between Cloud and Sephiroth. Please R&R! Please review.


**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me  
  
  
  
  
When Cloud awoke he had a sense of weightlessness. He thought   
to himself, ' Am I flying.....no, I'm sinking." Thats when it hit him.   
He was in the lifestream. He remembered the feeling too well ever since   
the last time. He looked around him and saw an endless ocean of life.   
He could feel the voices from people before him that had succumbed to   
the lifestream. It ran through him with a chill. 'I've been through   
this once, maybe I can make it out again....' Cloud thought. Thats when   
Cloud saw Him.  
As he looked up, the man felt the same feeling he had felt a   
thousand time before. The feeling that only occured during battle. It   
felt like death, fear, speed, courage, happiness, sadness, wisdom, and   
power all rolled into one. This is the feeling he would feel for one   
last time. This time, it was the end. The end to all his troubles and   
pain, the end of cruel existence as he knew it. 'It is time,' he thought   
to himself, 'Time to end my sufferings and pain, time to end all that   
looked down on me or all that restricted me. It is time to become one   
with all.........its time to become a God!' He unsheathed his blade as   
the man known as Cloud Strife came closer and closer.  
'It feels like a dream,' Cloud thought, 'but why does it seem   
so real?' As he finished those words he saw her. He saw her beautiful   
face in front of him and felt a sense of relief. "Aeris...' he said.  
'Hello Cloud, welcome to the gateway.'  
'Gateway.....too what?'  
'The gateway that separates heaven and hell. The gateway that you have   
been sent to protect.' she replied.  
' But why me?'  
'Because your the one. The one that is in the way of Him. He brought   
you here in order to fulfill his dream. He plans to bring down this   
place in order to make himself one with all in heaven and hell. If   
this happens, all the wandering souls here that have not chosen a path   
will be engulfed by Him. If this happens, He will become more powerful   
than the guardians on heaven and hell. If he defeats the guardians, He   
plans to combine both heaven and hell in order to create chaos among   
all souls. This will cause the lifestream and the world as you know it   
to collapse and fade out of existence.'  
'Then I will fight....' Cloud said.  
'Thank you' replied Aeris.  
'Where am I going to?' Cloud asked.  
'He is bringing you to Him. Don't be scared......yet. If you defeat Him   
now, all will return to normal.'  
'If........I win. If.' Then Cloud passed out.  
Cloud was awakened with a kick. 'Umph!' As Cloud arose he saw   
the man. 'Sephiroth...... I thought we killed you?'  
'You thought. Even though you destroyed my body doesn't mean my soul   
died. Even you are a soul. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Well, let   
me rephrase that. Your soul was always here, but you never knew. Where   
else would it be? In your head? Please, get real blonde boy. Your soul   
doesn't awake in this place until you have died or a guardian summons   
you. But since I already killed a few, that makes me the guardian's   
successor. So I brought you here. Your soul, that is.'  
'You can't win Sephiroth. You know I'm stronger than you. My summon   
materia will des.....'  
'Hm hm hm. You fool. Souls cannot bring material possessions here. It   
is impossible. Thetas why we fight like we should of all those years   
ago at the Nibel Reactor.' After Sephiroth says this, he flashes his   
sword through the air. He removes his cloak and vest revealing his pale   
skin beneath. He shakes his head to loosen the braid on his hair. His   
silvery hair glides through the lifestream with ease that it looks to   
be floating.  
'But I have no weapon. This fight is one-sided.' Cloud said.  
'Too bad huh? Looks like you di......" Sephiroth is cut short by a   
sudden flash.  
Aeris rises from the ground glowing a bright green as her   
hair is flys back from her face as she emits a wind that only she   
can feel. 'Cloud will not go weaponless.' she says. She turns to look   
at Cloud, 'The only thing I can offer you is myself as a weapon.'   
Cloud doesn't say a word and nods. Suddenly Aeris spews words from her   
native tongue of the Ancients. 'Gerla kumi ni ha lom se Lumikoan'  
Sephiroth yells, ' No! It can't be. What a waste to do it now.'  
After Aeris says these words she begins to spin. A vortex begins   
to form at her feet as she begins to glow white with a tint of green.   
The vortex envelops her for a few seconds. Then it subsides leaving a   
golden creature with the features of a human. The creature flys into   
the air letting out a song like none other. The song suddenly changes   
to a scream that made the wind rush.  
Cloud watched as the wind ran through his hair. He watched as   
the Aeris creature did a somersault in the air and went into a nosedive.   
She hit the floor of the room, which created a powerful blast that covered   
a long range, but injured no one. As the glow subsided, a solitary   
weapon was left in its wake. Cloud walked over to the weapon to get a   
good look at it.  
'Hah' yelled Sephiroth, 'What a waste of life, and such a beautiful one at that.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'She is no longer a spirit anymore. The spell she used was a morph   
spell. Its effects are permanent. So she is now a sword. She is to   
live a sword for the rest of her life. Hah. Thats grand.'  
Then a voice popped into their heads, 'But my power beats, if not   
matches, the power of your sword, the Masamune. The only reason you   
know of this spell is because when you were a child, Hojo learned of   
the spell and morphed one of the other Anceints still alive.'  
'I know.....this sword doesn't come with an annoying voice though.   
Now, it is time to die Cloud!!'  
Sephiroth lunged at Cloud, but the sword blocked it. The sword   
seemed to know how to fight. This made Cloud feel better about his   
chances. Cloud parried with a swing to Sephiroths legs, but he jumped   
out of the way. Cloud ran towards Sephiroth with a speed he never knew.   
But Sephiroth seemed to have heightened sense as well because he dodged   
the attack. Before Cloud could move he felt the cold steel of the   
Masamune run across his back. As the blood ran down his back and onto   
the sword he felt a feeling he had never felt in battle before. It was   
fury. Fury because he had grown up as the kid down the street that   
everybody hated, fury because he forgot his promise to Tifa, fury   
because he let his hometown die, fury because his whole life was a   
lie, fury because he had lied to so many people and all the people he   
hurt, and he felt fury for one person. Sephiroth. The man that was his   
idol. The man that seemed perfect. But this man turned out to be a man   
without virtue, or fury.  
A reddish glow surrounded Cloud. A tremor ran along his skin,   
as a wind encircled him. Cloud had never felt anything like this before,  
it was a rush like never before. And then, as if knowing what to do he   
screamed ' THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE THAT DIED AT YOUR HANDS. THIS IS FOR   
MY FRIENDS, ME , THE LIFESTREAM AND THE GUARDIANS. THIS IS FOR HOPE,   
GREED, POWER, STRENGTH, DEATH, LIFE, HEAVEN AND HELL, AND FOR AERIS.   
THIS IS FOR THE MAN WHO I IDOLIZED. THE MAN WHO IS NO LONGER HUMAN.   
THIS IS FOR THE SEPHIROTH THAT NO ONE EVER SAW.' After Cloud let out   
the speech he yelled in a voice that didn't belong to him, 'OMNI-SLASH!'  
As the souls watched on, they felt energy being borrowed from   
them. They felt all their power flow towards the soul that still had a   
body. As they watched the saw the soul cut into the evil man. They saw   
that with each slash blood flew.  
It tore into Sephiroth with power unknown to everybody. He   
watched as the blade cut through the Masamune like paper, and he watched   
as the sword cut through Sephiroth. With each swing blood was thrown   
everywhere. Each swing was harsher then the first. Each swing stole   
the life from Sephiroth. Not only did it pierce his skin, it pierced   
his soul. His soul fought to regain composure as the blade flew into   
him. Finally the barrage of swings subsided ending in one final swing   
that tore into Sephiroths chest. Cloud looked down at himself in shock   
as the blood of his enemy was all over him. He looked around and saw the tattered Sephiroth rise a little, his chest heaving with pain. Cloud looked down at the blade, never letting it go.  
As Sephiroth rose to his feet, he looked at himself, looking at   
his body ripped to shreds. He tried to speak, but couldn't say a word.   
He started to glow and realized his soul was being wiped from existence.   
'No......' was all he could get out. Cloud walked to Sephiroth. Sephiroth   
looked up at his enemy. He tried to speak but only got out, 'The Winds   
of a......' Then he died.  
Cloud awoke in a rush as he felt himself back in reality, and   
falling. On instinct he reached for something. He grabbed on to a   
ledge just in time. He looked around to gain some sense of direction.   
He watched as Tifa tripped and fell off the edge of the cliff he was   
hanging from. He grabbed her and pulled them both to safety. After a   
few moments, he learned that after Savior Sephiroth died, some tremors   
had started, and he had passed out. Everyone was silent until Tifa   
popped a question. 'Um.....Cloud, where did you get the new sword?   
and what happened to the ultima weapon?'  
Cloud just said, 'I.......' But that was all he got out until the   
earth started to split. He told them later on, but they didn't believe   
him. They thought that some of the lifestream had changed the sword.  
  
20 years later  
  
'Wow, that was a cool story Uncle Cloud. But it seems weird.   
My daddy was right, you are kinda strange.' Cloud just looked at his   
nephew. The boy always spoke his mind, no matter what. 'By the way   
Uncle Cloud, what happened to the sword.' Cloud walked over to a   
cabinet he kept locked. His nephew close on his heels. Cloud unlocked   
the cabinet with a sigh and pulled out a large sheath. The handle had   
a jewel on the end of it. The sheath was made of an expensive metal   
with intricate designs all over it. Cloud pulled the sword from it in   
one swift motion. His nephew jumped in surprise. 'Wow, its huge! Can   
I hold it?'  
'Sorry, you're still a bit too young.'  
'Oh, no fair' the nephew whined. He quickly lost the idea of holding   
it and asked, 'What was the name of that attack?'  
'The Winds of A Thousand Blades'  
'Wow....' the nephew said in awe. 'Hey, is that sword really that one   
lady you talked about earlier?'  
'Yes.'  
'What is her name?'  
'The sword?' Cloud questioned.  
'Yeah silly, what did you think I meant? Jeez.'  
Cloud just sighed and answered, 'I named it the Aerisbane.'  
'Cool'  
  
The End  



End file.
